ultimateelementfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ultimate Eye Tech
History This move was developed when Big Cheese was a little kid he was in war with his family then when they didn’t see it coming to swords stabbed through his parent’s heart then died. So then the rest of the fighters attacked Big cheese with a whole bunch of swords so then Big chez opened his eyes and his Ultimate eye tech appeared then he used Infamous Twin Dragon on everyone including his family. Ever since then he’s been holding a grudge against the water clan. And promised his parents before they died that he will avenge them with his own hands. No one has it only of they had Ultimate Eye Tech can advance to this level if they trained with it and the only way to awaken it is to dig in to your element and releases it in rage. But there are no costs except sleeping for a whole day without waking up or longer. It all depends on what type or user uses it. But Big Cheese still uses it today. Mazaro Doros Eye Tech Mazaro uses this eye tech while he is fighting Ray and Noveco. But when he was versuing Amy for some reason his eyes weaken since he was not uses to it and his whole reactions weaken. But then Mazaro controlled it better. When He was fighting Ray he had no problem with him. But then Noveco used Blaze on him and made Mazaro unable to move because of his eye he was to slow to move. Then when he fought Ray Noveco Amy and Mikito his reflects started to slow down a little. Then when Noveco used fire shield his power started to weaken because of Mazaros Eye tech absorbing Noveco’s charka. But since he was to busy absorbing Noveco s energy Roveco came and kicked him away making Mazaro s eye to mess up his system. His eye techs weakness is fire, While he was fighting Roveco his eye was making him weaker and Roveco realizing that he strike Mazaro with his strongest Fire attack Fire X and weakening Mazaro even more. A result Roveco then uses his special then finishes off Makaro. But Makaro stands up and uses the rest of his charka to finish off Roveco and uses Raging Element Destructive Bomb and destroys the whole entire place. So then he used his eye to gather some of Rovecos energy to heal his whole body. Then limps back to the palace without anyone seeing him. Master Mikito Eye tech When Mikito was fighting Titannium he was almost killed. Then he used his Super eye tech and healed himself. Then in a quick second he used Ultimate Lightning Strike. But missed so he upgraded it to double ultimate Lightning strike. Then the first one missed but then he made the second one hit him. So then he realized that his power was getting drained. So then he hid and used a clone to decoy Titianum while he charged up his power with his eye tech. So then Titanium revealed his true power then he used Devastation Bomb and Blew up the whole forest. Then Mikito came and then used Ultimate 1 to fuse his eye tech with his transformation then attacked him with full force then attacked him then Degaon came out of no where and kicked almost through Mikito and knocked him out cold